Pajama Sam: No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside
Pajama Sam in "No Need To Hide When It's Dark Outside" is a "point & click" adventure game developed by Humongous Entertainment for the Windows and Macintosh operating systems in 1996. Since then, the game has been rereleased several times. In 2008, it was repackaged by Atari and Majesco Entertainment as Pajama Sam: Don't Fear the Dark and released for the Nintendo Wii. When initially released in 1996, the game was priced at US $49.95. It was significant because this is the first Humongous Entertainment game to have changing game paths. All Humongous games made after this would feature changing game paths, so it's "different each time you play". (Games prior to this usually had some sort of variation each time the game was played, such as different letters and locations in Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise, different bottle locations in Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds, etc.) It was also the first Humongous game to experiment with lip-sync in character animation, most prominent in cut scenes, as in other shots (such as in a typical clickpoint/walk-through screen) there is no lip sync when characters speak (similar to previous Humongous games.) __TOC__ Plot One night, while reading the first issue of Pajama Man, Sam's mom enters his room reminding him that tonight is the night he sleeps with the lights out. Confidently Sam replies, "Don't worry about me mom, I'm ready. And, I can put on my Pajama Sam mask if I get scared." After saying goodnight, Sam's mom turns off the light and closes the door. Sam begins reminding himself that there's "no need to hide when it's dark outside" as the shadows begin to grow on the walls. Boldly, Sam transforms himself into Pajama Sam and decides to enter his closet and capture Darkness, but first he must find his Pajama Sam gear: Pajama Sam Mask, Signature-Edition, All-Metal Pajama Man Lunchbox (or Portable Bad Guy Containment Unit), and the Illuminator Mark 5 Jr. Flashlight. After finding his lunchbox, flashlight, and mask, he opens the closet door to confront Darkness. As Sam enters the closet, the door closes behind him, causing him to lose his balance. He then falls into the Land of Darkness and lands on a giant baseball glove. "Wow, this looks like where Darkness lives alright." After crossing a bridge, Sam is caught in a trap by several trees acting as customs guards. After taking his stuff away, the trees allow him to enter. Sam must then retrieve his three belongings before confronting Darkness. He goes on quest: spanning a river, a lava-filled mine, and Darkness's house. When Sam has found all three items, he enters Darkness's closet and faces him. When Sam tells Darkness that he is here to vanquish him, Darkness asks, "Vanquish? Is that fun?" After Sam explains what he is going to do, Darkness asks why Sam would be afraid of him if he is the one who will be contained in the box. Darkness laments, "Oh dear, no one ever wants to come over and play fun games with me." Sam, seeing that Darkness has no friends of his own, agrees to play a game of cheese and crackers with him. After winning a game Sam tells Darkness that he should get home before his mom misses him. They agree to play again tomorrow night. After jumping into his bed and saying goodnight to Darkness, Sam drifts off to sleep. In the demo, we'll find Pajama Sam's lunchbox and flashlight and capture Darkness. Release: October 4, 1996 Gameplay Pajama Sam features gameplay similar to the other humongous games. It is played almost entirely with the mouse, using a left click to interact with the environment. Sam has an inventory which can be accessed at any time by hovering the mouse at the bottom of the screen. The save screen can be entered by pressing the key and the load screen the key. The pauses the game, allowing several game options. The game is quit by either an option in the pause menu or pressing the stop sign. Throughout the game's course, players are challenged with solving puzzles and interacting with characters. Puzzles are solved by using items to manipulate something in the environment. These items are usually found scattered around the game world or are obtained for other characters. All items are accessible through the inventory mentioned above and all have a purpose during the game. Socks are collected as part of a large, optional "scavenger hunt". While in the land of darkness, Sam is encouraged to find and collect ten pairs of socks that have been thrown about. When each sock is discovered, the player is taken to the laundry room and places the sock in a laundry bin. After all ten socks are found, a "special animation" plays when the player reenters the laundry room. This room can be accessed any time by clicking on the laundry basket icon in the right corner of the inventory. Characters *Pajama Sam *Darkness *Otto *King *Carrot *Customs Trees *Tree *Rox (The three rocks) *Mail Box *Coach *Lamp *Hat Hack *Coffee Table *Bowling Trophy *Sterio Player *Fridge *Measuring Cup *Salt and Pepper *Meat Mincer *Knife *Oven *Chicken *Dumbwaiter *Wink & Blink *Beethoven bust *Tromboune *Organ *Grandfather Clock *Roger, Jerry, and Dan (Candles) *Chair *Valeria, Sebastian, and Algernon (tree guards) *Wishing Well *Toll Bridge *Toaster *Shoes *Larch, Birch, and Splinter (boards) *Bert the Pencil *Jim Jim the Wrench *Plunger *Witchers Hats *Safety barriers *Sam's brother Mark (Mentioned Only) *Sam's Mom *Sam's Dad (Mentioned Only) Items 'Superhero Gear' *Pajama Sam Mask *Illuminator Mark V Jr. Flashlight *Lunchbox (Portable Bad-Guy Containment Unit) 'Game Items' *'Bert the Pencil': Sam may need Bert to help him finish what someone else started in the mine. Someone mistook Bert for a scoring pencil and left him in the park on the other side of the toll bridge. *'Board': Sam will need a board to prove to Otto that wood really does float! The board can be found floating in the water next to the first bridge he sees upon entering the Land of Darkness. *'Carrot': The leader of the "Salad Liberation Front" is on a mission to bring carrots to "main dish" status, but his fellow liberation fighters are trapped in Darkness' refrigerator. Right now the Carrot is using Sam's mask to protect his identity, but he'll give it back if Sam will help him to release the other freedom fighters. You can find the Carrot in the garden, next to the wishing well. *'Doorknob': If the doorknob to the old riverside shack happens to be missing, Sam's going to need to find a replacement for it. One is hanging around just inside of the Doors of Knowledge. *'Gears': The winch in the old boarded-up tunnel may be missing a gear, and Sam will have to find a replacement before he can use it to grab his flashlight. The old Grandfather Clock will give Sam a gear if you set his time correctly, but he has a lot of gears. If one doesn't fit, try trading it with the Grandfather Clock for another. The Grandfather Clock stands around the corner, through the Doors of Knowledge. *'Gold Nugget': Sam needs a pound o' gold before he'll be able to pay the toll bridge and cross into the park. The gold is located inside the mines, down the shaft labeled "GOLD". *'Hammer': The hammer is great for a lot of things - especially fixing broken furniture (with the help of a nail), or prying boards off of an old mine shaft. The hammer is located inside the old riverside shack. *'Magnet': A magnet is just the ticket for retrieving metal objects from places that are too far away, or that would be too dangerous for Sam to reach. The lunchbox, lying beneath the surface of the underground river, or the nail sitting in the middle of a pool of hot lava are a couple of good prospects. If you're looking for the magnet, check the back of the secret door inside Darkness' den. *'Nail': If Sam happens to break any furniture inside Darkness' house, he'll need a hammer and nail to fix it. You'll find the nail sitting in the middle of a pool of lava, next to the water meter. *'Oars': If the current is especially powerful, Sam may need some oars to help Otto get up the rapids under the wishing well. He'll find them hanging in the music room, behind the Doors of Knowledge. *'Oil Can': The oil can is useful for several different things. Counteracting the effects of rust on King, the mine cart, and oiling old rusty door hinges are a couple of its uses. The oil can is sitting next to an old shack by the side of the river. *'Pickax': How are you going to mine all o' that gold without a big pickax? Search around inside of the mine. You're sure to find one. *'Rope': With this, Sam will be able to get the board out of the water. Sam shouldn't have too much trouble finding a rope, after being strung up by the customs trees. Mini-Games *Cheese and Crackers *Nuggets Quotes Tree: (Sniffles) I assure you, we have no interests in your stuff. Trivia *Cheese is a reoccurring element in Pajama Sam. It is mentioned by many characters and found in many places. *This was the second Humongous game to feature a revamped "HE!" logo (the first being Freddi Fish 2: The Cast of the Haunted Schoolhouse) design that was featured on all Humongous releases from 1996-2001, followed by Junior Adventures had an additional "It's a JUNIOR ADVENTURE!" screen appearing after the Humongous logo. *When Sam finds a log, he almost eventually exposes his head like an ostrich. Packaging Artwork File:Pajama Sam Box Art.png|Original box and cover art (1996) File:Pajama Sam Box Art New.jpg|Infogrames box art with Lost & Found bonus (2002) File:Pajama Sam Box Art Atari.jpg|Similar box art with Atari logo (2002 rerelease version) File:Pajama Sam Box Art 2008.jpg|Newest box and cover art (2008) File:Pajama Sam Box Art Wii.jpg|Wii cover art File:Pajama Sam Box Art Wii German Front.jpg|Wii front cover art (German) File:Pajama Sam Box Art Wii German Back.jpg|Wii back cover art (German) File:Pajama Sam CD.jpg|Wii disk art (PAL Version) See Also *Credits References Category:Pajama Sam in "No Need To Hide When It's Dark Outside" Category:Pajama Sam Series Category:Junior Adventure Series